


To Infinity and Beyond

by amitiel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern Era, Oneshot, Soriku - Freeform, don't know how else to tag that one, donald and goofy are human in this, handjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Riku has been a vampire for centuries all on his own. As he is stalking his prey, he picks a young man who takes him completely off guard with his startling optimism and acceptance. Will he no longer be alone, or is this all just too good to be true?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomnianRedMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/gifts).



Riku stared from the shadows, looking for his next prey, his heart full of longing and loss. The humans always seemed so happy and jovial, but he knew it was entirely false. There was no one in the world who could embody the sunshine and starlight of what they purported to represent. Humanity was false, and being a vampire had only proved that to him time and time again. 

He spotted it. A person who was alone, vulnerable, standing and staring at the towering tree, decorated for the holidays. With winter here, it was easier to tell those who didn’t have anyone apart from those who did. The cold made people cling to each other, hurrying in their warm coats and scarves to their next destination. This person didn’t have anyone. He was just staring at the lights strewn on the trees.

“They’re pretty right?” Riku asked, suddenly standing behind the brunette who was a bit shorter than he was. It made him look younger, but he was clearly an adult now. Riku could sense the difference, and he wasn’t in the market to drain a kid. “Perfect for couples.”

“Yeah,” the guy replied, looking at the lights reverently. He turned and smiled at Riku, his blue eyes startling him with such dazzling clarity. “I bet all the couples around here are having a great time.”

“What about you?” Riku asked, recovering himself, but just barely. What was up with this guy? He was so bright, his smile so warm. It was like he was brighter than all the holiday lights strewn on the tree. “Surely you have a lover.”

“Me? Nah,” he replied as he looked at the couples walking around. “I’m just here shopping with my dads for the holidays. They always get over the top with it since they adopted me around this time. What about you? Where’s your lover?”

“Mine?” Riku asked, surprised by the question. Usually his prey didn’t bother to ask such questions. They were usually only looking to be seduced by him, to let his vampire charms take over and drown them in pleasure before they were killed. “No, I don’t have a lover.”

“What about your family?” he asked. Riku looked at him in confusion. Family? Maybe once when he was human, but that had been so long ago. “Friends? No one?!”

Riku shook his head, perplexed by the young man he was speaking with. Suddenly, the brunette reached out and took Riku’s hand in both of his, looking at him with such wild concern that Riku felt something that he hadn’t felt for so long. He felt like his heart was beating again. Unsure of what he was really doing, he took his free hand and gently tucked a strand of the man’s hair behind his, catching himself when it was too late.

“I’ll be yours then!” he replied with such ferocity that Riku felt like he was being blinded by the sunlight. “My name is Sora, and I’ll be your friend, your family, and your lover! No one deserves to be alone!”

“You are willingly volunteering to be my lover? Even though you don’t even know me?” Riku would have laughed if he didn’t find it so strange. Never in his immortal life had he met a human like this. It took a moment for him to decide the best course of action, but once he did, his mind was made up. Riku flashed a dangerous smile at him, showing his fangs. “Even for an immortal vampire?”

“Vampires are real?!” Sora asked with a gasp. Riku grinned; this was the reaction that was typical. “Oh that’s so cool! Do you need blood and everything?! You can come on back with us and we can figure it out there. No one should be alone during the holidays.”

“You… You are a strangely optimistic guy, Sora,” Riku blurted out, unable to figure out really what to say. “Aren’t you worried that I might kill you?”

“No,” Sora replied simply, as if it was just a matter of fact. “I don’t judge people based on their circumstances. Being a vampire doesn’t make you evil. That’s a choice we make. And you have the choice to join us all for dinner. You can have my blood if you want. I don’t think my dads would be up for that.”

Riku was about to say something, his confusion nearly palpable at this point, but there was the sound of a middle aged man calling for Sora. He followed the sound and noticed there was a tall man with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a long trench coat and a kind smile on his face. He was carrying wrapped boxes, gifts no doubt for the family. Next to him was a shorter man with silver white hair and green eyes, looking rather fed up but was still smiling nonetheless.

Sora waved them over, and the two gentlemen approached Riku with joyful expressions and kind hearts. They were so far from what Riku was used to that he was prepared to leave right then and there. But there was something about it that seemed so compelling, that seemed to draw him in so intensely, that he couldn’t just walk away. For some reason, Sora’s eyes and his smile have kept him bound, as if in a spell.

“Dads, this is Riku,” Sora explained. “He’s alone for the holidays and a vampire, so he’ll need blood. I offered mine. No one should be alone for the holidays.”

“Well garsh,” the dark haired man said. “A real living vampire? Or non-living? Undead?”

“Ah phooey, just call him a vampire already,” the silver haired man insisted. “Well, no killing in our house, especially our Sora, and you can stay.”

Riku was still trying to figure them out as they hurried him along, down the busy street towards their car. They were all talking happily about how the family would all be together in such a short time, but Riku remained silent and only listened on. Sora caught on that he wasn’t speaking and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as if he took his offer seriously. Had so many centuries passed by where he fell out of contact with how humans really were now?

Once they were at the beautiful four story townhouse, Riku was warmly welcomed inside to the smell of ginger, cloves, and other holiday spices. A tree was put up in the corner, and everything was decorated as if they were the official winners of a holiday decorating contest. He heard the silver haired father grumbling about how their decorations were always upstaged by their cousins, and the tall one immediately put his fears to rest by ensuring they were perfect and immaculate. 

They all sat around the dinner table together, and Riku just watched as the family ate, absorbing what was a loving and caring home. He had never experienced anything like that before. It was so compassionate and kind, and he wasn’t entirely sure they believed he was a vampire. Yet when he didn’t accept any food, they didn’t make a fuss about it either.

“So Sora,” his one father said as they ate. “Are you planning on staying at that apartment or finding a better place to live?”

“Definitely a better place,” Sora confirmed. Riku looked at them, discussing normal life as if it was nothing. “It was fine living near the college campus and everything, but I want just a slightly better place.”

“Sora here goes to the local university,” the silver haired father said proudly. “But the apartment complex he lives in is full of college students who don’t take their schooling seriously.”

Riku nodded, knowing that he had been through college so many times to keep himself relevant with the world. There were so many shows and movies about vampires joining high school, but that didn’t make any sense to him. It was college where they could learn something useful. And Riku was often trying to learn what he could to keep himself more than just a bit comfortable. Right now he was working as a surgeon at the local hospital. It was an easy source of blood.

“Where do you live, Riku?” Sora asked him, his eyes shimmering and taking him off guard as he looked at him. “Do you go to school?”

“I’m a surgeon at the hospital downtown,” Riku explained, earning murmurs of congratulations from them all. “There’s a fairly nice apartment complex near it. I have one of the lofts there. It’s pretty big.”

“You’re the only one living there?” Sora asked him. “That must be lonely.”

“Would you like to come stay with me?” Riku asked him flirtatiously, trying to gauge exactly what Sora was thinking. His blinding optimism took him off guard, making him feel out of his element and unbalanced.

“Really? Could I? Thanks!” Sora replied. Either he was completely dense and missing the flirtation behind his words, or he willfully ignored it. Regardless, Riku shrugged and sat back in his chair, knowing that he wouldn’t stay after he understood that Riku really was a vampire. 

“Sure,” Riku said with a shrug. He didn’t know why he was going along with it. Maybe it was boredom. Maybe it was the knowledge that it’d be over soon. Or maybe it was something else that he couldn’t identify, something that Sora was drawing out of him without even trying. “You can come check out the place after dinner if you want then decide if you want to stick around.”

“That’s very generous of you,” the dark-haired father said. “What do you say Sora?”

“Thanks!” Sora exclaimed with a smile. There was something so unassuming about this family that Riku wondered if maybe they were born into some sort of cult where all they did was smile and blindly accept people. Surely no one was this welcoming of strangers who said they were vampires.

“Sora,” the silver haired man said warningly. Riku looked at them, wondering if maybe this was the moment of caution. “Have you considered going back to Destiny Islands? The deadline is coming up soon.”

Sora shook his head, his smile suddenly gone. “I don’t know if I am ready for that.”

“Destiny Islands?” Riku asked, unable to help himself. He had been born there centuries ago. It was one of the few places that had really been untouched by technology, still a wonderful island of peace and serenity for most.

“Sora was adopted from the islands,” the dark haired father explained. “His birth mom is offering to meet with him, but he was taken out of a home and put up for adoption.”

“I don’t know if I want to visit when I don’t have good memories with her,” Sora explained. Riku nodded in understanding. So that was the darkness in his life. “At least not yet.”

“That’s okay, Sora,” Riku offered, earning a look from Sora that almost looked longingly sad. “You have a loving family right here. Don’t worry about the past.”

Riku had no idea why he was consoling Sora, but he found that he didn’t like to see the young man frown. He was beautiful, Riku realized, and he looked like he was supposed to be smiling and happy. There was just a natural urge that all who were around him were compelled to see him happy. It was no wonder his family was so doting. 

They continued dinner, and Riku stayed quiet for most of the time, just observing how naturally beautiful and glowing Sora was as time went on. Had that been what drew him in to be his prey in the first place? Had he just missed that Sora was not alone and never had been? Was he just getting too comfortable? 

After dinner, Riku made his exit, not wanting to linger amongst humans as his own hunger grew. Sora bundled up with him, both of them pulling on their coats. Riku had almost forgotten how Sora had taken him up on the offer to see his place, but now his hunger was compelling him to bring him back there and drain him. Seduce and drain. That was the life he knew.

“We can take the subway,” Riku offered, very familiar with the routes there. He often was able to find his prey there as well. He knew the routes to take, and the ones to avoid. Some were more dangerous for vampires than others.

It was only a short walk to the subway from their place, and Riku just listened as Sora talked about his family life, how school was going, and just about everything else about him. He wondered if Sora was usually this talkative or just nervous. After all, it wasn’t every day that someone claimed to be a vampire out of nowhere. Riku thought it obvious that Sora and his family didn’t believe him. Fangs or not, no one would.

“So why are you coming with me all the way to my place really?” Riku asked Sora once they were on the subway, both of them standing up and holding onto the same railing as they faced each other. Sora looked at him in confusion, but Riku flashed a seductive smile. “Come on. No one just blurts out that they’ll be someone’s lover after having just met.”

Sora flushed red, a beautiful hue that Riku enjoyed more as a vampire than he did as a human. He saw the blood rushing, heard it, felt it, and he nearly licked his lips in desire. Instead, he leaned forward, his lips so close to Sora’s that he could feel the heat on his lips. All he would have to do is move another inch and they would be kissing.

But it wasn’t Riku who closed the gap. Sora stood on his toes suddenly, pressing his lips against Riku’s, surprising them both. At first Riku was just shocked that Sora was brave enough to do it, but then he realized he was even more shocked to know that he enjoyed kissing him. There was no hunt or prey involved. He actually wanted to just kiss Sora. 

Unable to help himself, Riku pressed his lips against Sora’s even more, deepening the kiss as he traced his tongue along the fine curves of Sora’s beautiful lips. Sora’s tongue greeted his in return, and he let out a low hum of agreement. Darkness and light collided as they continued to lose themselves in each other. Riku felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Just what was happening to him?

“You caught me,” Sora said once the subway stopped and they both got off. Riku noticed how Sora was still blushing, the winter wind doing little to reduce the redness in his cheeks. “I volunteer at the hospital, and I noticed you. I didn’t think you recognized me or anything so I just-”

Riku kissed Sora again, unsure why he was doing it but knowing that he wanted to. The hospital was one of the rare places that Riku didn’t pull his vampire charm to seduce people. He was just himself there, acting as a surgeon, and going about the semblance of a life he had. It was the part of him that still felt human. And that’s what Sora had noticed. The part of him that wasn’t about facades and darkness and charm. It wasn’t the part of him that seduced all others. Sora wasn’t phased by that. He was only phased by Riku when he was just himself.

The kiss must have pushed Sora into an entranced silence. He kept his head bowed, his face half buried in his scarf, as he reached out for Riku. Smiling, Riku accepted the touch and intertwined his bare fingers with Sora’s gloved ones. The spent the rest of the walk in silence, leaving Riku to wonder just how his life had suddenly changed so dramatically.

“Well this is it,” Riku said as he introduced Sora to the loft, a beautifully modern space that was well furnished but devoid of human life. Well, except for Sora now. “If you like it here, you can make yourself comfortable. There’s a spare room.”

“Wow this is amazing!” Sora exclaimed as he nearly bounded over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, staring out at the city before them. “I never thought Twilight Town got so big recently.”

“It’s been expanding ever since the third century,” Riku explained. He took off his coat and draped it over the couch as he walked towards Sora. Wearing a suit from working earlier that day, he stood behind Sora and helped him out of his coat, scarf, hat, and gloves.

Tossing them on the couch, he looked at Sora’s petite frame but otherwise well-toned muscles. Riku could hear Sora’s heart beat, the bloodlust coming to the forefront all the more. He put his hands on Sora’s arms, caressing his bare skin under his shirt, as he nuzzled his lips and nose into his neck and inhaled deeply. Sora smelled like sunshine and starlight, of warmth and happiness.

“Y-You must be hungry,” Sora said, his nervousness palpable through the pulsing of his veins. “Do you need to drink here or somewhere else?”

“Most people who drink from a vampire experience intense sexual satisfaction,” Riku answered bluntly. He pulled his lips away and brushed his fingers over the base of Sora’s neck, feeling the human shiver underneath his touch. “The bedroom would be a better space.”

“Do you… Do you kill your prey?” Sora asked, turning around and looking up at Riku. “You won’t kill me, right?”

“No, I won’t kill you,” Riku replied with a smile. “How can I when you’re so cute?”

Sora blushed bright red again, making Riku grin. He cupped Sora’s face in his hands, looking at his beautiful features before kissing him once more. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss that built up the desire within them both, ensuring that Sora would both be willing and enjoy the experience. It didn’t seem like there was much that Riku had to do. Sora’s pulse had already been racing, and he had all but admitted that he was interested in him. 

“Come on,” Riku said, taking Sora’s hand and leading him back towards his bedroom. “Are you alright with this?”

“Y-Yes,” Sora stuttered, clearly nervous. “Are we going to have… sex? I’ve never…” 

“No, my sunshine,” Riku said with a smile, taking Sora into the room and closing the door. “I will not do anything you are not ready for. If you want me to just drink your blood, I will do that.”

Sora stood by the door as Riku made his way towards the dresser, unfastening his tie. He takes off his suit jacket and tie, then kicked off his shoes and set them all down in an orderly manner. He looked at Sora, who was still very clearly nervous. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps he should have found another victim that he could just drain and toss to the side. What was he doing with Sora, after all? Was he just blinded by the light within him?

“You can touch me,” Sora offered, his voice unusually calm and sure. Riku paused and stared at him, imploring him silently to tell him the truth. “I’m serious. That’s as far as I’ve gone, and it’s what I’m comfortable with.”

Riku nodded and proceeded to take off his own clothes. “You might want to undress. It can get messy. Blood does stain and sometimes it drips.”

He noticed that Sora was staring at him as he walked over to the bed, stark naked and ready to feed. Riku couldn’t deny that he was an attractive man. Silver hair, blue-green eyes that are the color of the ocean, a well toned body with perfect abs. He had really been turned into a vampire when he was in peak physical condition. It was one of the reasons why it was done then. He looked the part.

Unlike Sora, Riku didn’t bother to hide his stares as he watched the human undress, his body so perfect, even if it was smaller than the average adult male’s. He might have been short in height, but he was definitely a man. The length of his girth, the hardness of it, the beating of his heart told him as much. Even though it was winter and Sora was pale, the sun on his skin almost radiated a warmth like a thousand glittering jewels. Or maybe that was just Sora himself. Riku couldn’t tell anymore.

Sitting with his back resting on the headboard of the bed, Riku watched as Sora approached him nervously. His hunger was starting to get stronger, but it wasn’t dangerous. Not yet. “Come sit between my legs with your back to me. It’ll be easiest that way.”

“Okay,” Sora agreed. He climbed into the bed, on all fours as he approached Riku. Riku reached a hand out, grateful that Sora intertwined his fingers within the vampire’s, and he pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue hungry and searching now, before having Sora sit with his back to him. “Will it hurt?”

“At first,” Riku replied honestly. He wrapped his arms around Sora’s torso and pulled him close. Sora gasped as Riku’s hard girth pressed against him. Usually the anticipation of drinking someone’s blood didn’t excite him sexually. Usually it was just what he needed to do to survive. This time, though, it felt like it was much more. It was almost as if Riku was about to be surrendering a part of himself to Sora as well. “After that it will only feel good.”

“Okay,” Sora said with a murmur of agreement. Riku noticed that his girth was practically throbbing. Sora wasn’t nervous because he was afraid. He was nervous because he was excited. 

“I won’t drain you,” Riku promised as he nuzzled his lips into the crook of Sora’s neck. “You smell too good. Like starlight.”

Before Sora could say anything else, Riku bit into his neck. The human cried out from the pain at first, but Riku only caressed Sora’s waist and hips in an effort to soothe him. Sora’s blood tasted magnanimous, tasting so much sweeter than anything he had before. It would be difficult not to drain Sora, but he had made a promise. Despite all his flaws, Riku was not about to go back on his promises.

The pain turned to pleasure quickly, as promised, and Sora began to moan into the touch. Riku’s hard member twitched at the sound of Sora’s moans, and his hands traced up his torso and to his chest. He reveled in the way that Sora’s voice climbed in pitch and his back arched as Riku thumbed his nipples while drinking from him still. 

“Riku…” Sora moaned, very much in a manner that made Riku think that perhaps Sora had moaned his name before. Riku continued to thumb his nipples, listening to the panting moans of desire while he drank slowly so that he didn’t drain him or make him too weak. “Ah…”

Riku hummed in response, one hand staying on a nipple while the other trailed down to Sora’s thighs. Another gasp and a moan escaped Sora’s lips as Riku stroked his girth. He was done drinking from Sora for now, and he pulled his fangs back. While he stroked Sora, his pace gradually increasing to match Sora’s moans and twitching hips, he licked the blood on Sora’s neck and the wound, the bite marks immediately healing. 

“Riku…” Sora moaned again, his moans turning almost to cries of pleasure. His hips twitched, and he thrust forward in an attempt to reach completion. Riku could tell he was close to the edge, and he continued to stroke him fervently as he licked the blood on his neck and his other hand on his nipple. “I’m going to… Nngh… Ahh!”

Sora came, the liquid spilling out of him, as his moans turned to breathless panting. Riku held onto him for a moment longer before releasing him, his bloodlust sated while he felt on fire from watching Sora come undone. It was difficult to tell what tomorrow would bring, but he hoped that Sora wouldn’t run away. It was the first time that Riku had ever wanted anyone to stay since he became a vampire. The choice, though, was entirely up to Sora.

***

Riku opened his eyes just as the sun went down, getting ready for another late shift at the hospital. He was used to the routine of being alone, that quiet and calm was the only thing he had to look forward to in his loft that was too large for just him. Reaching a hand out, he felt the warmth next to him, the soft flesh curling into his body as it demanded just another moment of rest. Vampires were awake according to the setting sun. It was much harder for humans to adapt.

“Just five more minutes,” Sora mumbled, a phrase that Riku heard so many times now that it was becoming commonplace. Had it already been over a year and a half since he heard Sora first utter those words? Soon enough, Sora would be as old as Riku was when he was turned. That was when Sora would have the option to either pursue an eternity together or remain human. Riku wouldn’t blame him either way.

“I have to get ready for work,” Riku pointed out. Nevertheless, he nuzzled his lips into Sora’s neck, his favorite spot to kiss him. “Are you volunteering tonight?”

“Yeah,” Sora groaned. He turned around and looked at Riku, his blue eyes shimmering so beautifully as usual. “I guess I can get up.”

“Good,” Riku smiled. He kissed Sora on the lips then on the forehead before he got up out of bed and ready for work. “You’ve told your dads about the trip coming up to Destiny Islands?”

“Mmn,” Sora confirmed. “They’re happy we’re both going instead of just me on my own. Thanks for going with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me all the time,” Riku reminded him. “It’s purely for selfish reasons anyway.”

Riku wasn’t just going to help Sora meet his birth mom. He was also going to help Sora determine if being a vampire was what he truly wanted. Perhaps Sora would change his mind, but ever since they got together he had insisted on wanting to be turned. Still, there were some things that Sora had to understand. Meeting his birth mom, seeing where he grew up, and seeing how much had changed since Riku was born there as well, might change his mind. Riku couldn’t stand to have Sora be turned with regrets like he was.

“Don’t worry,” Sora said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist from behind, not wholly unsurprising. “I know. We’ll have a good time. I always do with you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Riku smiled and kissed Sora, unable to help himself. “I love you.”

“To infinity and beyond?” Sora asked. It was one of their phrases, one of their little inside sayings to affirm that they still loved each other. Riku’s smile grew wider before he kissed Sora again, this time deeper and with more passion. 

“To infinity and beyond.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift to my dearly beloved, InsomnianRedMuse. We have known each other for about a year now, and it was all because she decided to read my first fanfic I put on Ao3. I am so grateful to have her in my life, to show me how friends truly treat each other, and to be there as a constant source of companionship through some of the hardest moments of my life. As such, I wanted to combine one of her favorite ships, Soriku, and one of her favorite prompts, vampires, into something. Thank you for such a wonderful year, dear. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope there are many more years to come. <3
> 
> (Also I decided to turn Donald and Goofy human and make them Sora's dads cause that is an adorable trope I can't get out of my head.)


End file.
